Melissa Chase
Melissa Chase is one of Milo's friends and one of the deuteragonists of the 2016 Disney XD series Milo Murphy's Law. She is voiced by Sabrina Carpenter who also voiced Princess Vivian from Sofia the First. Appearance Melissa is a slender girl, who has slighty pale pink skin, with red orange medium length hair, has blue eyes, and wears a white long sleeve shirt with a black shirt underneath it, a pink skirt, and pink and white sneakers with white socks. Personality Confident and self-possessed, Melissa is smart if sometimes a little scattered. She was the first person brave enough to befriend Milo, and is fiercely loyal, and supportive of him. In fact, she does as much as she can to make people come to Milo's surprise birthday party. She's calm and controlled and loves when Murphy's Law shakes things up. Even though Milo says that he doesn't think anyone would call him "tough", she refers to him as such in front of Bradley and his friends (Going the Extra Milo). She says that a tremendous portion of her self-esteem depends on her school grades (Sunny Side Up). From the same episode, she doesen't like egg puns. She wants to become a journalist or the queen of the universe (Worked Day). She has a tendency to lose her personal belongings, such as her student discount card in "The Undergrounders" or her math book in "The Math Book". In "Secrets and Pies", she shows that her two front teeth are fake. She reveals that she caught a pop fly in her face. She seems to enjoy betting about Murphy's Law results, which she often wins. In "Going the Extra Milo", she bet Bradley and everyone who was interested Milo and Zack would reach school on time, getting their lunches for them and in "Worked Day", she bet Zack that Milo and his father being in the same place would increase the danger, winning a dollar from him. Trivia *Melissa is named after creator Dan Povenmire's youngest daughter, similar to how Isabella on Phineas and Ferb was named after Dan's oldest daughter. *In "Murphy's Lard", Melissa reveals that she has a fear of rollercoasters after one suspended by a helicopter with a magnet nearly fell on her on the first day of last summer. It appears to be the roller coaster built by Phineas and Ferb in their pilot episode, "Rollercoaster". *She can be considered a foil to the protagonist, as while she has a habit of losing her belongings, she is lucky enough to usually win her bets regarding Murphy's Law. *In "Missing Milo", it is revealed that Melissa has a room filled with pictures of Milo, his incidents, and some of his past possessions. She claims that she is using them to better understand Murphy's Law. *Melissa is one of only seven characters whose eyes have pupils. The others are Brigette Murphy, Sara Murphy, Jackie, Joni, Mr. Block, and Mr. Brulee. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Adventurers Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Honest Category:Supporters Category:Wise Category:Stalkers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright